trouble with technology
by Asuka-chan
Summary: a funny fic with duo and heero and a pissy computer


Hi. I'm writing this because right now my   
computer after a half an hour of trying to   
dial up is not work when at last it did then   
30 second later disconnected it did this   
three times...I hate technology.  
I don't own gundam but if I did I'd be   
pretty damn happy right now.  
= = = = =   
The trouble with computers  
= = = = =  
Heero yuy the 15-year-old pilot of   
gundam unit one sat as his computer his eyes   
glazed over. He stared 15 minuets straight   
with out blinking. The computer made the   
dial tone noise then the sounds of dialing   
then a busy signal. 40 times had listened to   
this. 40 mother fucking times. He was at his   
wits end he was on the verge of tears, even   
if duo was in the room with him, heero was   
about to cry like a kid in store throughing a   
tantrum. Heero gave a low growl and duo   
backed away then said, "heero why not give   
it a rest. Why not play solitaire?" Heero   
whipped around in his chair and gave the   
most terrifying death stare he ever gave   
duo. Duo meekly backed away and sat down   
on his bed and began to 'read' his manga,   
his XXX manga (because this is duo you   
know.). Heero turned back to the computer   
and low and behold it had logged on. Heero   
slowly began to smile and then laugh   
manically then it disconnected. Heero's   
smile vanished and the scary laughter   
stopped. Heero was utterly stupefied.   
He whimpered. Duo slowly approached heero   
and patted him on the shoulder.  
"It's ok." Duo reassured.  
"IT'S NOT 'OK'" heero shouted.   
Heero looked like he had totally lost it.   
Heero's eyes were blood shot and he was   
beginning to shake. Duo tried his best to   
help heero.  
"We could play a game while we wait   
for it to logon." Duo suggested.  
"A game...A GAME!" heero had lost it.   
Duo took a big step back and then said, "yes   
a game. So we don't have to think about it."   
Heero then looked into duo's petrified eyes   
and got up from the computer.  
"Alright as long as it's not solitaire."   
Heero hated solitaire.  
"Of course it's not solitaire. We're   
playing a game together." Duo reminded. Heero   
sighed and sat on his bed, which was next to Duo's.   
"So what are we going to do?" heero   
asked as he sighed.  
"Well we could play poker or black   
jack...you could read something of mine."   
Duo suggested.  
"I lose at poker to you and with that   
my money. With black jack you can't win and I   
do not think the things that you look at are really   
something to 'Read' " Heero said and with   
that crushing duo's hope of money and maybe a   
naked heero depending on how bad heero lost.  
Duo looked around thing of something to say to   
break the sudden silence.   
"How about a drink?" duo asked. And yet   
again with a sigh heero said, "yes. I suppose   
that would be nice." Duo stood up and went to   
the fridge and open it's door.  
"We have coke." Heero gag, he hated   
brown cola. Duo went on, "sprite." Duo took   
out a sprite for him self, "and water...I   
think you'll want something more than water."   
Heero nodded, "how about sake."   
"No." heero flatly answered. It was   
bad enough how he felt he didn't need a hang   
over.  
"All that's left it mountain dew."   
Heero's ears perked up at that and he stood   
up. Heero LOVED mountain dew. Duo handed the   
green can to heero and heero snatched it from   
duo and gulped it down.  
"Well I'm glad you like something."   
Duo commented to him self. Heero just continued   
to happily drink his mountain dew.  
"Well how about we play a non card game?"   
Duo said and looked up at heero. Heero nodded   
still drink the mountain dew.  
"It's not like we have a bored game and   
I have a feeling your not the type of guy who   
plays monopoly." Duo went on, "I know! How about   
truth or dare?" Heero removed the can from his   
lips and blinked at duo.  
"Why?" was all heero could say. Heero   
didn't understand why do would want to play   
truth or dare with him of all people.   
The only reason heero thought that duo would   
want to play truth or dare with him was to   
find out information but duo already knew   
every thing about their mission. Heero just   
shrugged and agreed.  
'It can only hurt him.' Heero thought.   
Duo smiled wickedly and thought, 'I can't believe   
I'm so lucky tonight...maybe I can even get lucky.'  
Heero sat down and looked at duo waiting for him   
to say something.  
"You know how to play right?" Duo asked.   
Heero gave "hn" as an answer which meant yes. Duo   
smiled and said, "Great let's begin. I'll go first."   
Heero sighed and nodded.  
"Truth or dare?" duo asked.  
"Dare." Duo was thinking heero would have   
gone for truth but dare mad him much more happier.  
"Great." Duo said, "I want you to walk over   
to Relena's room..." duo paused to sneeze.  
"Don't you think it's a little rude to wake   
Relena up at 1 o'clock." Heero said.  
"I'm not finished." Duo said and then   
finished, "I want you to go over to her room and   
grab her." Heero raised one eyebrow and said,   
"That's it?" they were obviously not on the same   
train of thought. Duo was thinking heero was to   
go to relena's room and grab her butt and manhandle   
her. Heero thought that he was to go to her room and   
just grab her as in grabbing her wrist or something.   
Heero sighed and got up and duo followed him out the   
door.  
When they reached relena's room heero knocked   
and waited for Relena to answer. Relena came out in a   
pair of pink pajamas.  
"Hello?" she said as she rubbed her eyes,   
"HEERO!" she exclaimed. It looked like heero was the   
one who was going to be grabbed. Heero then remembered   
what he was there for and took relena's wrist.  
"Can we go back now, duo?" Heero asked. Relena   
just looked at heero then to duo. Duo smack his hand to   
his forehead then dragged it down his face.  
"No. No. No. No. No. NO!" duo said while shaking his   
head, "you did it wrong. You were supposed to GRAB her!"  
"I did." Heero simply answered.  
"I meant like this." Duo said then   
demonstrated what he wanted heero to do and   
grabbed relena's butt.  
"SMACK!" the noise could most likely be heard   
all over the campus. Duo and heero ran for their   
lives before Relena called the cops or worse her   
fan club.  
The two boys made it quickly back to their   
dorm.  
"Let's have this game in our dorm and no   
where else." Duo suggested. Heero nodded and looked   
back at his computer, which was still not connected.  
"Yea. Good idea." Heero agreed. Duo fell on   
to his bed and then said, "Ok your turn to ask me."   
Heero, who was sitting at the computer, grunted and   
mumbled, "truth or dare."  
"Truth." Duo simply replied. Heero paused   
and tried to think of what question he could ask duo.  
"Ok. What is...the color of...your...eyes?"   
heero asked as he slowly thought the question up.  
"What kind of lame question is that?" duo   
asked disgusted.  
"Well how am I to know what to ask you?   
I don't care." Heero spat.   
"Well you have ask something more than what   
the color of my eyes are...I mean you can see what   
color they are." Duo explained.  
"Alright." Heero paused then asked, "why do   
you have gay porn under your bed?" duos cheeks became   
crimson and he became nervous.  
"Well...um...it just came with the others."   
Duo explained.  
"You're lying." Heero told duo. Duo sighed   
and slumped down then answered, "you're not perfect   
for nothing. All right. I like men." Duo couldn't   
look up at heero.  
"I thought so. It's about time you came out and   
just admitted it." Heero commented. Duo looked up at   
heero, his eyes were wide and he couldn't believe what   
heero said.  
"You...you...knew!?!" Duo exclaimed, "Why did   
you say something?"  
"Of course. It wasn't hard to tell. You have a   
bad tendency to look at everyone who is half decent   
looking." heero remarked. Duo just blinked then asked,   
"you don't care?" heero shook his head then said,   
"I believe it is your turn to ask."  
"Ok." Duo said, "truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
Duo paused for a minuet then asked, "do you ever look   
at girls? I mean don't you ever feel anything even if   
it's just the urge to jump a girl?"  
"No." heero flatly answered, "truth or dare?"  
"Um...dare." Duo said and thought 'man I guess   
all that training wipes everything clear. Man not even   
sexual urges. It must have been some training.'  
"Duo." Duo looked up heero went on, "I want you   
to tell hildie you're gay." Duo blinked and was half   
happy heero said that.  
"You're doing me a favor, you know that." Duo   
told heero. Heero just shrugged and they both got and   
went to the phone. Duo dialed Hildie's number and it   
rang 3 times.  
"Hello?" a tired voice asked, hildie's voice.  
"Hi." Duo said in his usual manner.  
"Duo? Why are you calling at 2 in the morning?"   
hildie asked.  
"Because I have something to tell you." Duo began,   
"hildie..." duo paused. Hildie became excited and she   
sounded more awake, "yes duo?"  
"I'm gay." Duo admitted. Hildie's eyes grew big   
and she dropped the phone.  
"Hello?" duo asked. Over the phone you could hear   
the word damn repeated over and over. Duo decided to   
hang up the phone at that point.  
"Truth or dare, heero-kun?" duo asked as he turned   
around. Heero decided to go with truth for fear of having   
to see Relena again.  
"Alright..."duo said a smile crossed his face that   
scream you're dead, "heero have you ever been sexually   
attracted to something? Or are just dead south of the boarder?"  
Heero became very enraged and it kind of showed,   
"omae o korosu!" heero growled before he pounced on duo.  
"Oi! Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok." Duo said as he tried to   
get heero off him, "you know I might be turned on by   
this...I am gay you know." Heero just stared coldly at   
him then suddenly he pressed his lips to Duo's. Duo froze   
as heero's lips pressed against his they melted in to heero.   
Duo absolutely loved what just happed. When heero released   
him self from duo he stood up quickly and away from duo.   
It took a lot out of duo to stand up. When he was able to   
stand he had a big goofy smile on his face. Heero had his   
back turned to him  
"I guess that's what you mean when you never felt   
anything for a girl." Duo quipped. Heero's reply was "hn."   
Duo walked up behind heero and threw his arms around heero.  
"You know why I wanted to play poker even though   
its no challenge?" duo asked not excepting heero to answer   
or care, "because if you lost bad enough I'd get your   
clothing. You know for a cold hearted bastard you're a   
pretty nice guy." Heero turned around her was blushing.  
"I think that was the nicest thing you ever said."   
Heero remarked and looked sad. Duo felt bad.  
"Aww, heero. I love you." (it was kind of hard to understand if duo meant platonic love or love love). And with that heero   
nearly died from shock then duo took advantage of this   
and kissed him then draged him to the bed.  
"I've got something to keep us busy." Duo said   
as he forced heero to the bed.   
The computer started to buzz and it had connected.   
Heero pushed duo off him, even thought it was a little hard   
for him to do so, now that he had what he wanted (duo that is).   
Heero sat at the computer and duo flopped down on the bed in disgust.  
"Damn." duo said under his breath. Heero went on with his   
work that he always seemed to do. Then *snap* the connection broke.   
heero at that point shot his computerand said "omae o korosu"   
Duo smiled and flung his arms around heero.  
"Don't worry.' Duo assured, "I'll make you feel better."  
= = = = =  
End  
= = = = =  
That's it pretty good for a story that   
came from the top of my head all comments got to Ryu_Rokuban@gundamwing.org  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
